


Home is just a feeling, after all

by Aston (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Ashton has anxiety, Barista Luke, Confused Luke, Cuddles, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Michael, OT4, Protective Calum, Shy Luke, maybe romantic?, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Luke is a new barista at a coffee shop in town. This is exactly how he meets Ashton, Michael, and Calum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and apologize to anyone who reads this.   
> This is my first work for the 5SOS fandom and I'll be perfectly honest, I probably suck at characterization of these guys.   
> Sorry if that bothers you.

It wasn't often that Luke regretted taking a job at a coffee shop in town. He tried his best to stay positive despite whatever situation was thrown his way but that had become increasingly difficult as the day wore on.

And finally, about twenty minutes before his lunch break - a welcome break at this point, if he were completely honest with himself - his resolve had finally hit a breaking point.

He knew he shouldn't take a stranger's words to heart when they were just annoyed at whoever they'd been on the phone with, plus Luke's slow, almost clumsy movements when trying to make the order.

But he did.

He did his best to try to keep it from showing, though, keeping a friendly smile plastered on his face, something that felt more and more faked as time wore on.

"Could you be any slower?"

Luke glanced up apologetically at the person waiting impatiently for her order. "Sorry, ma'am,"

He heard her go to say something else, then heard someone else speak up.

"Lay off him, will you? He's trying, you're just being rude,"

Luke looked up in surprise, blue eyes wide and close to watery at this point.

He was quick to finish the order, deciding it was best for her to just get her drink and go whether it was completely correct or not.

A group of three boys were the only ones left in line.

Luke hesitated before he spoke. "What can I get for you today?"

A warm smile greeted his efforts. "For you to stop being so professional and tell us if you're really okay,"

Luke looked down once the Maori had spoken. "I'm alright. Thank you," he offered, glancing up at the boys. "Are you going to order something?"

The next few moments were filled with orders being given and Luke setting to work, trying to work semi-quickly.

While he worked, he got names of the boys, deciding small talk was okay since it was almost his break.

The moment he gave their orders to them, he gave them a bright smile and removed his apron.

"Break?" Ashton guessed, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Luke nodded in agreement.

The boys ended up waiting on him to disappear to get his lunch before joining them at a booth.

He was slightly worried about this - people usually weren't this nice to him on days like this.

But he said nothing about it as he settled into his food.

"Are you always that clumsy?"

He glanced up, started, at Michael's voice before he gave a wry smile. "Still learning," he admitted.

Michael nodded in understanding.

Luke, for all it was worth, stayed relatively out of the conversations as he ate, keeping a careful eye on the time so he didn't get in trouble.

When his break was over, he stood and stretched before collecting his trash.

"Give us a yell if you need someone to take the heat off you," Ashton remarked, grinning at the surprised smile he got from Luke.

"Yeah, okay,"

* * *

The guys stayed until closing, which startled Luke. 

"Cal! We gotta...we gotta go," Michael said between his laughter at something that had been said before Luke followed them outside.

Calum gave a fond smile to the boy before he spoke. "In a minute," he promised, then looked to Luke. "Need a ride home?"

Luke hesitated before he shook his head. "Thanks, though," he commented, immediately turning to leave - it wasn't as if he lived across the city.

Michael watched him go with a frown. "He's walking home," he deadpanned.

Ashton shrugged. "He only met us today," he pointed out, guiding the suddenly quiet Michael to his car. "He probably doesn't trust us that much, enough to accept a ride home,"

* * *

Luke wasn't expecting for his next morning shift to start off with him cleaning the counter space as someone entered. 

"Hey!"

Luke looked up warily, pulling an earbud out and staring at Michael in surprise before he smiled faintly in recognition. "Hi, Michael?"

Michael nodded in agreement. "Nice music," he said absently as he heard the faint music coming from Luke's earbuds.

The blond shrugged, looking back down. "What can I get for you today?"

Michael grinned as he ordered, leaning on the counter as Luke worked.

When Luke passed the cup to him, the boy started talking. "So, got to thinking,"

Luke gave him a wary look before he smiled faintly and motioned for him to continue, gaining a wider grin from the other boy.

"See, we usually have movie nights - Calum, Ashton, and me, I mean. But we all got to talking and figured it'd be nice to invite you?"

Luke knocked the cups he was straightening up over at that and bit his lip to keep from cursing, teeth scraping the metal of his lip ring. He was quick to pick them up and start talking. "You didn't just see that," he commented dryly as Michael laughed happily. "I...I mean...I guess? If you guys want me to..."

"Great!" Michael said happily, sitting his cup on the counter and digging his phone out to text the others. "Ash or Cal will pick you up here at closing?"

Luke gave a quiet nod and let the situation sink in once Michael had disappeared.

In the silence of the coffee shop, Luke leaned against the counter and sighed. "What did I just do...?" he grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

The day was long, and the more time went by, the more Luke forced his smile to stay put despite the foul attitudes at his slower pace. 

At closing, he sat against the building outside, earbuds in and blaring music as he waited.

The next moment, a car pulled up in front of him and he raised an eyebrow only to see Ashton's face smiling at him from the open passenger side door.

Luke pulled his earbuds out and cut his music off before getting in the car. "Hi."

"You made Calum's day," Ashton pointed out. "Michael's too,"

Luke smiled faintly, but didn't offer an answer.

* * *

"We're here!" Ashton yelled as soon as they were in the house - spacious and overwhelming to Luke, who was used to his small home. 

"Good!" Calum said, coming out of the kitchen with his phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. "Ordering pizza. What kind do you eat, Luke?"

Luke floundered for a moment before he shrugged helplessly, not sure what to do in this situation.

Ashton rolled his eyes. "Just order something normal," he said, taking his shoes off at the door and motioning for Luke to do the same.

Luke nodded, glad that he was being shown what to do for the moment.

Once Calum was off the phone, all of them situated themselves on the couch.

"I just ordered pepperoni for you, alright?" Calum told Luke with a kind smile.

Luke returned the smile, nodding. "Thanks. I'll pay you back,"

Calum shook his head. "You'll do no such thing," he commented, laughing as Michael draped himself over Luke.

Ashton smiled in amusement from where he was going through their Netflix.

* * *

About halfway through the second movie - some horror movie that Calum had put on, Luke found himself being drug over to the others by Michael, who had shifted after getting up to get the pizzas. 

Luke let himself be drug over to them without complaint, even though he found it slightly weird to be all smashed together on one end of the couch when there was still half of it free.

Ashton laughed quietly at Luke's bewildered expression. "Mikey, let him be." he said in a whisper over the movie.

Michael pouted at him, but instead settled against Calum, who only wrapped an arm around the other boy and adjusted himself so he could still eat.

* * *

When the movies ended, Ashton drove Luke home with the remains of a pepperoni pizza. 

"Are...uh...sorry..." Luke started, then looked down.

Ashton laughed quietly. "Mikey and Cal?" he questioned.

Luke nodded when Ashton glanced over at him at a stop light.

"They're best friends," Ashton started, then laughed again. "They could be much more than that, but they aren't. Not currently. Mikey's just extremely cuddly and..."

But whatever else Michael was, Luke didn't find out, because Ashton stopped talking.

Luke stayed quiet instead of pressing.

"Do you have an issue with it?" Ashton asked curiously. "Like...it doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

Luke startled, looking at Ashton in shock before he started talking. "No! No, nothing like that just...they seemed...close? I don't know. Oh, God, I didn't mean to make it sound like that,"

Ashton chuckled quietly. "It's fine,"

* * *

Luke's life fell into routine - work at the coffee shop, deal with rude customers and one or more of the guys stopping in every few days. 

About two weeks after he started talking to them, they all exchanged numbers to stay in touch.

A couple times a month, Luke would spend time with them outside the coffee shop, and slowly, he started feeling less like an outsider.

He started learning small tidbits about them - like the others, he slowly started learning small facts, things that shouldn't matter. But the first time Luke offered to order pizza while the others set up for a gaming marathon they were about to have, he prided himself on the fact that he knew what the others ate without having to ask.

None of them missed his bright, happy smile as he hung up the phone. But none of them judged him, either.

Michael just drug him down onto the couch for cuddles and Calum tried to argue with Ashton about a game.

Luke laughed, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders as the grey-green eyed boy settled against his shoulder.

Ashton threw a grin over at them, letting Calum win the argument.

* * *

Laying awake in his bed that night, Luke thought everything over. He honestly couldn't believe that this was his life now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month, Luke got better at his job - he didn't struggle nearly as much to keep up with orders.

The next time all three of the other guys came in, Luke was in his element. He finished the order of the girl in front of them with ease and gave her a happy smile as she thanked him and left.

"I see work is going well," Ashton said with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Your usual, I'll assume?"

This got a nod from the three, and as he worked, Michael spoke up. "You've gotta join us tonight,"

"What's going on tonight?" Luke asked, throwing a glance up as he worked to see freshly dyed red in Michael's hair. "Nice hair, Mikey,"

Michael smiled happily. "Thanks!" he laughed. "We're all going for dinner, you have to come along,"

Luke hummed in agreement as he set two of the cups on the counter and then set to work making Ashton's. "Was last time too sweet?" he asked Ash curiously as he worked, noting the boy's eyes were tracking his movements.

"It tasted like you just put ten pounds of sugar in my coffee," Ashton deadpanned.

Luke smiled cheekily as he set Ashton's cup on the counter as well. "Your own fault for torturing the poor drink by suffocating the taste with sugar and cream," he pointed out.

Ashton rolled his eyes as he paid for their drinks and took his, taking a hesitant sip of his. "Much better," he said when Luke crossed his arms and watched him. "Be ready at yours at about six,"

Luke went to argue, but Calum spoke. "We know you're off then. We actually called to check yesterday,"

"Of course you did," Luke said, waving them aside to continue working when someone moved to place an order.

* * *

And so, at six, Luke cursed under his breath before calling a come in when he heard a knock on the door. 

"C'mon, Lukey!" Michael called as the three boys entered the small flat.

Luke stuck his head into the living area and huffed. "Give me five minutes, will you?"

Then he disappeared.

When he joined them again, he was putting his lip ring back in while sitting down to pull his shoes on.

Ashton smiled fondly before going back to looking around the room. He didn't remark on the sad state of the living area.

But Michael did. "This place is so....bland."

"Didn't used to be," Luke commented dryly as he stood up. "Can we go now?"

None of them questioned why Luke's ever present smile - something that stayed even when people were insulting him and calling him a waste of space - disappeared at the mention of how empty the flat seemed.

As soon as they were in the car, Michael took a look at Luke to see him frowning out the window as they started out and moved to put a CD in and turn it up.

He watched as Luke gave a smile at his efforts, and by the time they reached the restaurant, all four of them were laughing and singing along to some Green Day song on a mix CD. 

* * *

Food in front of them, they finally settled down. 

"So, why exactly are we doing this?" Luke asked curiously.

Ashton grinned in response, looking at Luke. "In celebration," he commented.

Luke wanted to press, but Michael was staring at his food as he ate, a light shade of red covering his face. He raised an eyebrow at this, and Calum smiled faintly at Michael before he shook his head. "It isn't important,"

Ashton let out a hiss at this words and Luke gave him a strange look before his gaze fell back to Michael, who was no longer red in the face, but wasn't eating anymore either, shoulders tense.

Calum seemed to know exactly what he'd done, because he nudged Michael and got up, leading the red haired boy out of the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, looking at Ashton, bewildered.

Ashton sighed. "Remember asking if they were together?"

Luke nodded. How could he not remember that?

"They are now," Ashton commented, throwing a look to the door. 

Luke hummed, and didn't question it when the two came back.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner went over well.

And then before Luke knew it, they were heading out again.

He was slowly learning more about the guys, learning more important things about them like what kept them awake at night and what they thought about when they were upset.

And when they got to his flat, they all came inside again.

"Would you hate it if we helped...liven this place up?" Michael asked curious as they all sat down.

Luke shrugged, smile fading slightly. "I guess not?"

Honestly, he wasn't going to stop them, wasn't going to tell them that he hated everything in this flat because with the memories lying in the walls only hurt him now where they used to make him smile and laugh.

Michael gave him a searching look before he shared a knowing glance with Calum and Ashton.

Luke pretended not to see it, staring at an off-colored section of wall where a picture used to hang.

Ashton patted his shoulder before he spoke. "Alright, Luke." he started, getting the boy's attention. "Go pack you a bag. You're gonna stay with us tonight,"

"And if you don't come willingly, we can always just kidnap you," Michael said with a warm smile.

Calum rolled his eyes, but didn't correct Michael.

* * *

And so, at three AM, Luke found himself moving to sit in the kitchen at their house, a glass of water cradled in his hands, staring blankly ahead of him. 

"What are you doing awake?"

Luke jumped in surprise at Ashton's voice, spilling some of the water all over himself, but not dropping the glass. He threw a look over to the boy before he shrugged. "Can't sleep,"

Ashton moved to sit beside him, giving him a worried look. "Is it because you're here?"

"No." Luke said immediately, but he knew that was part of it. He was in an area he didn't know well, with boys he didn't know well, that didn't know him.

Ashton didn't call him on the lie, just nodded in understanding. "Want to watch a movie, then?" he asked curiously.

"Sure,"

And so, when Calum got up at nine that morning to see Luke and Ashton cuddled on the couch with Netflix on the television screen, he only smiled faintly and threw a blanket over the two before heading to get food from the kitchen.

Ashton woke up when Michael came through and gave a tired smile to Calum, who was sitting happily in one of the armchairs, having stolen the remote from them to watch something.

"What happened?" Calum asked patiently, worry clear in his gaze when Luke shifted with a grumble, nuzzling his head against Ashton's chest.

"He couldn't sleep last night," Ashton said quietly, careful not to wake the other boy up. "Woke up to find him sitting in the kitchen at three,"

"He starts work in two hours," Michael said from the doorway. "Should we...?"

Ashton threw a look up at Michael to see him frowning in concern as well.

He smiled faintly, seeing that his friends seemed to care just as much for Luke as he'd grown to.

Luke woke up not long after, rubbing his left eye absently as he spoke. "Morning,"

Ashton chuckled in amusement at the fact that Luke seemed to still be asleep as he spoke, eyes never opening for more than a second. "Morning, Luke,"

And just like that, he shot up like he'd been shocked, looking apologetically at Ashton.

Calum spoke before Luke could start apologizing. "There's pancakes in the kitchen if you're hungry," he offered.

Luke gave Calum a wary look before he grinned and disappeared, getting tangled in the blanket and tripping, but ignoring the concern of the other boys.

Once Luke was back, with food in hand, Calum spoke. "You alright? Ash told us you had trouble sleeping,"

Luke shrugged. "I'm fine." he offered, giving a wary smile. "I guess I just got busy thinking and..."

"You don't have to explain it if you don't want," Michael told him when he saw the unease in blue eyes.

Luke gave a grateful smile.

"Was Ash a good pillow?" the red haired boy asked immediately after, making Luke go bright red and throw a bit of pancake at him.

Michael only caught it and put it in his mouth happily. "Thanks,"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Ash.."

Ashton laughed. "Hey, it meant you got some sleep. Besides, you're cuddly as hell, we're good."

A small smile showed up then and Luke settled into his food, ignoring jabs of conversation.

"Coffee, Luke?" Ashton called from the kitchen about five minutes later.

"Please?" Luke asked, perking up.

Ashton peered at him from the doorway. "Black, I'll guess?"

Luke nodded in agreement.

Calum stared in surprise as, once Luke had the mug of hot coffee, the boy immediately started draining it. "You're going to burn yourself," he said, worried despite himself.

Luke blinked in surprise before shrugging. "Used to it," he commented, taking his dirty dishes to wash up once he was done.

Ashton shooed him off to get ready for work moments later, taking over from him.

Michael grinned at Ashton once he'd settled back on the couch. "Something you wanna share with the class, Ash?"

"Oh, screw off, Mikey," Ashton groaned, throwing the blanket at him.

Calum laughed at the scene.

When Luke rejoined them, he was dressed for work, hair fixed in his usual quiff and was putting his lip ring in again, playing with the black metal more than actually being bothered.

The other two didn't miss Ashton take note of the habit, but neither said anything.

Calum got up and stretched. "Get your shoes on, Luke. I'll drop you off at work on my way to practice,"

Luke nodded in agreement, sitting down to do just that.

"Mikey," Calum started. "Get to work, on time."

Michael rolled his, but nodded in agreement.

Then Calum's gaze fell to Ashton. "You're off today?"

Ashton nodded in agreement. "I'll handle dinner," he promised.

* * *

Luke didn't realize until about two hours into work that he didn't have a lunch for the day and almost groaned at his stupidity. 

But when, ten minutes before his lunch, Ashton showed up with a brown bag, he raised an eyebrow.

"You think I didn't see you not take a lunch?" Ashton asked with a grin.

Luke shrugged. "I could've gone to get food," he pointed out.

Ashton gave him a look before shrugging. "Fix you a drink, plus my usual." he said, handing Luke the money and leaning against the counter.

Luke sighed, but didn't complain.

* * *

"You're coming back to the house, right? Not going home?" Ashton asked as the two sat in a booth during Luke's lunch period. 

Luke shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Ashton gave a wry smile. "Sorry, just....Mikey and Cal are both quite happy with you there," he offered with a shrug. "And I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice to have someone who wasn't those two there,"

Luke smiled faintly up at him. "I have to go home eventually."

Ashton shrugged in response to that statement, taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

They lapsed into silence about then, and Luke gave Ashton a hug in thanks when his break was over before getting back to work.

* * *

Going back to the house with the guys was strange for Luke, but he didn't complain. 

Instead, he brought coffee for the guys and smiled faintly when Michael hugged him in response.

"You didn't have to do that," Calum pointed out with a smile of his own, brown eyes light as he looked at Luke.

Luke shrugged. "I wanted to," he admitted.

Ashton gave Luke a surprised look, but smiled faintly when blue eyes landed on him.

* * *

None of them said anything when Luke slowly started staying over more and more. 

They just took it as a win when he slowly started being more open if he couldn't sleep when he stayed over. No more vague 'I got to thinking' answers.

But at the same time, it gave the other boys a surprising read on why Luke was as closed off as he was.

"I can't _believe_ the nerve of some people," Ashton grumbled to the boys one day when Luke was at work after a rough night with them.

Calum sighed. "Point is, we won't let him get hurt again," he pointed out. "Calm down,"

The argument that would've happened never started because Michael spoke up. "So when are we just gonna ask him to move in? You know that flat is full of memories that cause it to stay so dull. It saps so much of Luke's happiness, we've all witnessed it,"

Silence fell over the three after that.

When Luke came back carrying pizzas and coffee, Calum got up to take it from Luke, setting it on the coffee table and watching as Michael steered the boy to sit on the couch.

"What's...?" Luke started warily, looking almost afraid.

Calum was the one to speak. "Would you...maybe want to move here with us? You'll have your own room, we can fix it however you'd like."

"No more empty flat," Michael added.

Luke was quiet for a long moment before he gave a wry smile. "I...don't want to impose."

Ashton gave him a look. "You wouldn't be. Are you kidding? You're the one person out of us that hasn't just elbowed one of the rest of us out of the way yet,"

This got some laughter.

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually, Luke nodded in agreement to moving in, and Calum immediately set to work finding a day they were all off or had early days so they could go get Luke's stuff packed up and moved.

Luke fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face, something that hadn't happened in a while, if he were honest.


	3. Chapter 3

The day they were set to move Luke's stuff into the house from the flat brought a mess for Luke. He had work that day, and through he did have an early time to get off work, he was still exhausted by the time Michael showed up to get him.

In fact, when the red haired boy walked in, Luke was busy dealing with a customer and holding a hopeless argument with his coworker, trying to keep it quiet.

Once the customer was gone, he approached the counter. "Ready to go, Lukey?" he asked with bright eyes, concern obvious in them.

Luke nodded, throwing his apron off and clocking out. He barely paused to grab his jacket and phone before leaving from behind the counter, speed walking to the door.

Michael seemed surprised, but followed nonetheless.

"You alright?" he asked once they were on the road.

Luke didn't answer.

So Michael let it drop until they were at Luke's flat and with the other two.

"What's wrong?" Calum asked immediately, seeing the deep set frown on Luke's face and the worry on Michael's.

Michael shrugged when Luke ignored it and started packing stuff. "He was arguing with one of his coworkers when I got there," he told them, settling in to packing as well.

Ashton, however, looked at Luke. "What was it about?"

Luke glanced over at him before he gave a hollow smile that faded immediately. "She wasn't fond of learning that you guys have been showing up and spending my lunch with me," he offered. "I guess she just...I don't know."

Calum immediately looked to Luke. "She thinks you're...?"

Luke gave a faint laugh in response, but nodded. "It was hilarious today. That argument had been going since lunch."

Michael laughed as well. "Just for that, I'll make sure to torture her next time I'm there,"

"Mikey," Ashton started, giving him a stern look. "Let Luke decide that,"

Luke didn't respond, instead settling to work.

* * *

He'd been working on packing his room up for about twenty minutes when Michael came in, followed by the other two boys. "Anything in here?"

Luke looked up from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by a mess, with a photo album in his hands. "Oh...uh...yeah," he mumbled, nodding to the box by the door. "That's it so far,"

Calum sighed, moving to sit with Luke, glancing at the photo album. "Bad memories?"

Luke shrugged, nodding. "But I don't want to just leave it here,"

Calum nodded, taking it from Luke and passing it to Michael, who handed it to Ashton to put in a box.

It took a few moments before Michael moved to the closet and threw it open, pulling stuff out. "Oh, hey, look what we have here," he said with a grin, coming into full view again with a guitar case in hand. "You play, Luke?"

Luke shrugged. "Used to," he admitted. "Something I picked up in school,"

Michael nodded. "Keeping it?" he asked hopefully.

Luke laughed, nodding in agreement.

* * *

They had the entire place packed up and loaded into cars by dark. 

They left most of it for the following morning, only taking the boxes of clothes and blankets and the guitar case in for the night.

Luke didn't sleep much that night, instead settling on getting his guitar out at about two in the morning and settling on the couch in the living room to play random songs to pass time until he fell asleep.

He never did.

When Calum came through at about nine, he gave a sad smile to the exhausted blonde. "Put the guitar away," he said softly.

Luke nodded in agreement, letting the Maori boy take the guitar from him, replacing it with a mug of warm tea.

"You look like shit," Michael said to Luke as he came through. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A couple hours," Luke commented before basically inhaling the tea in the mug cradled in his hands.

Michael sighed. "Guess it's good that you're off today, huh?"

Luke nodded in agreement.

They waited for Ashton to wake up as well before having breakfast and starting to unpack Michael's car so he could go to work.

Then the other three continued to work until Ashton had to leave.

The rest of the day was filled with Luke and Calum getting the blonde set up in his own room, unpacking boxes that held Luke's entire life.

Once they were done, Luke just stared at the pile of boxes that had previously held his whole life.

Calum seemed to sense his distress and just wrapped the boy in a hug, not bothering to ask what was wrong.

* * *

Michael came in first with ice cream and cereal in a bag, greeting the two boys curled up together on the couch as he put the ice cream in the freezer. Then he grinned and joined them, sprawling out across both of their laps. 

Two hours later brought Ashton in with Italian food and coffee.

They all seemed to know why Luke was in a state - seeing everything that makes you you packed away in a jumble of boxes was horrible for anyone, and the blonde seemed to still be adjusting to living with the three boys.

But he still laughed and joked with them, even if he was more reserved than the other three with one another.

Ashton gave the other two a knowing look - it wouldn't be long before Luke was just as careless about personal space as the three of them.

Calum was the first to turn in, having practice in the morning and wanting some sleep. He stood and stretched in the middle of a movie rerun they were all half paying attention to, kissed Michael's cheek and patted Luke and Ashton's shoulders before bidding them all goodnight and disappearing.

Michael followed not long after.

Ashton gave Luke a fond smile when the boy slowly started falling asleep curled against his side, the sound of a movie going in the background.

He just shifted so they were both more comfortable and pulled the throw blanket off the end of the couch to drape over them before wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

When he woke up the next morning, Calum was smiling fondly at the two of them and Michael was busy eating cereal.

Luke was still asleep against his chest, seeming content.

"He has work in about an hour," Calum pointed out.

Ashton nodded, nudging Luke gently.

Luke hummed, raising his head absently.

"Get up and get ready for work."

Luke groaned, but blinked his eyes open and smiled happily at the three boys, disappearing to get ready for work.

Calum was gone to practice when Luke was finally ready to go.

"C'mon, Lukey," Michael said. "Ash and me are carpooling to work anyway. Your lunch is in the kitchen,"

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Waving goodbye to the two, promising to see them at lunch, made him feel a lot more prepared for the day than he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was in the middle of ignoring his coworker when Ashton and Michael showed up at the coffee shop for lunch. He brightened when he saw them.

Ashton was the one who waved Michael to the booth they usually sat in and moved to order drinks, giving Luke a happy smile.

Luke was already working as Ashton spoke, smiling happily as he did.

His coworker was watching in surprise. She gave a slightly bemused smile. "Never seen him work so quickly,"

"Helps that he knows the order by heart," Ashton said, voice slightly colder than it had been when addressing Luke.

Luke was quick to write Ashton and Michael's names on the cups, handing them over to Ashton before adding the last two within the next moment.

Ashton smiled faintly at Luke. "Join us for your lunch when you can, we're in no rush," he told the blonde barista, paying for the coffees and carrying them to the table.

Luke joined them five minutes later and immediately launched into a story of something that had happened that morning.

The two boys listened, laughing at the appropriate times, making a comment from time to time, but admittedly? They were just happy to see Luke so full of life.

Then Michael glanced down at Luke's shirt and laughed faintly. "Not helping your coworker's idea, are you?"

Luke followed his gaze to the shirt - one of Calum's shirts that he'd grabbed that morning. He went red, and Michael laughed happily.

He was quick to snap a picture of the blonde, who was currently busying himself with his food, sending it to Calum, who responded not long after.

"Cal is on his way," he offered.

Ashton grinned in response to this, and Michael continued talking.

"He said you look adorable in his shirt, Lukey,"

Luke glowered up at Michael, but there was a smile ruining it. "Shut up, alright? I was tired,"

* * *

Calum joined them a couple minutes later and grinned at Luke, taking the offered coffee. "How's work been, guys?"

Michael gave a thumbs up, busy eating.

Ashton shrugged. "It's slow," he admitted.

Calum looked to Luke when he didn't answer. "What about you, Luke? How's work?"

Luke shook his head in response to the question.

The next moment, his coworker called out from the front. "Luke! Get up here and help!"

Luke sighed, getting up and moving to the front again.

"Bad timing," Ashton responded.

"He's embarrassed, isn't he?" Calum asked.

Michael nodded in agreement with that.

When Luke rejoined them a few minutes later, he downed the rest of his coffee and then let his head fall into his arms on the table.

Ashton rubbed his back gently in response. "It's alright,"

Luke grumbled something into his arms, but didn't lift his head.

Michael and Calum shared a frown before Michael spoke up. "Anything we can do?"

Luke looked up at them and chewed on his lip - metal of his lip ring hitting his teeth. "No."

Michael nodded in understanding.

Once Luke's lunch break was officially over, he stood again.

Calum and Michael went ahead and headed out - Calum heading back home and Michael heading to the car to wait on Ashton, who walked with Luke and threw the group's trash away.

"Just...text one of us if you need someone, alright. Best bet might be Cal, since he's heading home now," Ashton told Luke before the blonde went behind the counter again.

"Can we please get back to work, Luke?"

Luke threw a look to his coworker to find her giving him an unamused, almost hateful glare. "Yeah, of course," he said with a small smile.

Ashton glared at her for a moment before he caught Luke's hand and squeezed it. "See you after work,"

And then he was gone and Luke settled in to listen to his coworker bitch at him for the remainder of his shift.

* * *

Calum picked him up after work and they stopped to get drinks and pizza before going home to wait on the other two. 

When they came in, it was to see Luke tucked under Calum's arm looking frustrated and numb.

"How bad was it?" Ashton asked immediately.

Luke glanced up at them before he gave a small smile. "She was pissed,"

"Don't know why you don't just file a complaint," Michael admitted, sitting down and pulling the boxes of pizza to him to sort through.

Luke sighed. "Because that's a lot of explaining to my boss." he pointed out, shifting to get pizza as well.

Calum took this time to get up and get glasses and pour drinks for everyone.

"Thanks," Michael said happily when he was handed a glass.

Ashton was the one who spoke next. "So...a lot of explanation to your boss? What's there to explain?"

Luke sighed. "If I make a complaint about Emily's homophobia, then I have to answer questions like if her belief is founded, what all she's said and done to make me file the complaint, that kind of thing. And I just...don't want people prodding this, so I'd rather just not file the complaint,"

Silence fell after this for a moment before Ashton sighed. "Alright, we get it," he promised. "Just...if it gets too much...please do something about it,"

Luke nodded in agreement, busying himself with eating.

Nobody said anything about the unspoken questions in the air while they ate, but as soon as they were all done, Michael spoke.

"So. She started acting like this over us coming to have lunch with you. What does she think is going on, exactly?"

Luke didn't call him on the dark amusement in his tone, just shrugged. "Never asked. Figured it'd be easier to just let her think what she wanted to and just focus on my work."

Calum gave an amused smile. "I bet I could wager a guess at what her thoughts are, considering the glare I got coming in there today."

Luke gave Calum a surprised look before he frowned. "I'll talk to her. I don't mind her glaring at me but you guys are customers, that isn't okay..."

They dropped the subject, instead settling into video games for a while that night.

* * *

Calum drove Luke to work the next morning before practice and came in to get a coffee. 

Emily was already there when they got there and Luke spoke without ever looking at her. "Stop glaring at him,"

Emily looked at the blonde in surprise before her expression darkened. "Why?"

Luke was already working on Calum's coffee as he spoke. "Because he's a customer and that's rude. So stop glaring at him,"

When Luke handed Calum his coffee, the Maori boy smiled fondly at him. "Ashton has a meeting, so Mikey will be here to spend lunch with you and to get you from work after your shift. I'll try to stop by at lunch, but I have practice, then a game tonight so I'll be late,"

Luke gave him a surprised look before he smiled faintly. "Good luck with the game," he offered.

Calum nodded in thanks. "See you later, Luke. Goodbye, Emily,"

And then he was gone.

* * *

Michael grinned happily as he entered the coffee shop to see Luke leaning against the counter with two coffees already fixed and in hand. 

"Hey Lukey!" Michael said, voice dripping in happiness, taking the offered coffee.

When Calum joined them with his own coffee in hand, he spoke. "How's today gone?"

"She's laid off a bit," Luke commented with a smile.

* * *

When lunch shift was over, Calum and Michael threw their trash away before placing an order to go. 

Luke worked as he talked with them.

"I'll be getting you guys tickets to the next game," Calum promised. "But you all had work today. We'll have to actually plan better next time."

Michael nodded in agreement with this as Luke handed him his coffee. "I'd say that I'll have dinner made when everyone gets home but..."

"Don't burn down the house," Calum immediately said, giving the red haired boy a look. "Just go get Italian food or something,"

Luke laughed softly at the conversation happening and handed Calum his coffee.

Once the drinks were paid for, the two boys left with a happy see you later to the blonde.

"They seem nice," Emily deadpanned from her place in the back.

Luke rolled his eyes, glancing back at her. "They are nice,"

Emily hummed, moving to lean against the counter beside Luke. "Which one?"

Luke gave her a dirty look at the condescending tone. "None of them," he said, voice cold. "Not that it's any of your business."

* * *

Michael was impatient, waiting on Luke outside after the boy's shift ended. 

He sighed after a moment, getting out to go inside.

Luke threw him an apologetic smile to the red head, finishing gathering his things and heading out. "Sorry, Mikey,"

"What took so long?" Michael asked curiously, holding the door open for Luke to leave.

Luke shook his head as they left. "I...uh...I was finishing filing a complaint."

Michael paused and stared at Luke in surprise. "What happened?" he asked as he started the car.

Luke shrugged as he buckled up.

* * *

Later that evening, once Calum was home, they found out exactly what had happened. 

Luke was separating laundry, shirtless as he worked since he'd thrown the shirt he wore that day in to wash with a load when he got home.

"Why is there a bruise across your back?" Calum asked the boy in surprise.

Luke hummed. "Is there?" he responded, resigned.

Michael glanced over then scowled. "What'd she do?"

"What makes you think his coworker did it?" Ashton asked curiously.

"He filed a complaint about her today,"

Luke didn't answer any of the questions he'd been asked, instead letting the boys talk as he disappeared to find a shirt.

Once he joined them in the living room again, he settled on one end of the couch.

"What happened, Luke?" Calum asked worriedly.

Luke shrugged. "You know how clumsy I am," he said helplessly. "She was insulting you guys and me and I got mad and went to turn around to tell her to shut up and slipped and caught my back on the counter. But I'm tired of her verbal abuse so...I just left today's mess that led to me getting hurt out of it,"

Calum sighed. "Right,"

Michael was careful not to jar the bruising as he pulled Luke over to them, into a cuddle pile.

Luke smiled faintly at the contact.

Ashton noticed and grinned, twining their fingers together and letting Michael cuddle Luke while Calum wrapped an arm around him to brush his fingers across Luke's shoulder.

Eating was a problem with them all in each other's space, but none of them complained about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke found the downside to sharing a sleeping space with Michael that night when the red head woke the rest of them up trying to get up.

"Mikey?" Luke said tiredly, trying to focus his gaze on the red head in the darkness of the living room.

A shaky hum came immediately and Calum cursed, untangling himself to sit up and move to kneel in front of Michael. "Michael, you alright?"

No answer came and Ashton sighed, getting up and going to turn the lights on, coming back with a glass of water that he handed to Michael.

Luke shifted to wrap an arm around Michael's waist, ignoring the fact that the other boy was shaking.

He couldn't think of anything to say to make it better, so he let Calum do the talking.

"It was just a bad dream," Calum said quietly, holding Michael's face steady so he had to look at Calum. "Just a dream. Not real."

It took a while for Michael to calm down, and once he had, his first reaction was to apologize.

"Don't apologize for that," Luke said immediately, looking offended. "It's alright, Mikey. It happens to everyone sometimes."

Michael gave a small smile in response and the four settled down to watch a movie until they fell back to sleep, a mess of tangled limbs on the couch.

Luke woke up to Ashton get up to make breakfast a few hours later and gave a smile as Ashton paused to ruffle his hair.

Then blue eyes went to Calum and Michael.

Calum was slowly waking up as well where he had his arms curled around Michael's waist, one of them splayed over Luke's lap and hand resting on empty air now.

Michael had his head buried in Calum's chest, one hand clutching Luke's and the other tucked under himself.

Calum gave a soft smile when he woke up and saw Luke watching them in amusement. "Morning. Where's Ash?"

Luke shook his head. "Kitchen,"

Calum nodded, then looked down at Michael. He shifted so that he could get up, which coincidentally put Michael on Luke. "Sorry, Luke."

Luke shrugged in response, letting Michael sleep.

Of course, the red haired boy woke up not long after and stretched before giving Luke a cheeky grin and getting up, disappearing off to shower.

* * *

Luke spent most of his day at work ignoring his coworkers and giving the customers happy smiles and running compliments as he worked. 

Once they'd slowed down, Ashton came in looking ruffled.

Luke immediately set to work on his usual order, giving him a soft smile. "You okay, Ash?"

Ashton leaned against the counter and gave Luke an amused smile. "Mikey forgot his lunch, Cal is busy. Let me tell you, I didn't expect to be tackle hugged for bringing lunch to Michael today,"

Luke laughed softly at this. "I'm sorry."

Ashton shrugged in response, watching Luke as he worked - his movements were slow but sure. "Apparently we're all going out to eat tonight. Probably since last night was such a mess for everyone. But if you're too tired, we could bring something back to you?"

Luke shook his head in response. "I think I can handle dinner," he promised.

"If you're sure," Ashton said with a grin as Luke handed him the coffee and accepted the money for it.

Luke hummed in agreement and Ashton got out of the way.

* * *

Dinner that night was a long event that Luke almost wanted to regret. 

They didn't go anywhere fancy, but it was enough that they got glares for being too loud.

Luke spent most of the evening laughing at stupid jokes said by one of the other guys.

Then Michael spoke up. "So how was work?" he asked, looking to Luke.

Luke smiled happily. "It was nice," he admitted.

"That might be because you ignored anyone who spoke to you unless they were a customer," Ashton pointed out.

Luke shrugged in response to that, though.

Calum shook his head in amusement as he watched the two of them begin bickering, contenting himself with taking Michael's hand in his and sharing a smile with the red haired male.

He'd long since stopped trying to make sense of there mess of a friendship with Ashton and Luke.

Michael grinned happily as he listened, sometimes throwing out something to keep the two play fighting.

Calum was almost worried they meant some of the harsher words, but Ashton's eyes were light and Luke was grinning happily, so he relaxed about it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke was on the phone when the other boys woke up that morning and joined him in the living room.

The blonde was curled up on the couch, phone held to his ear and his free hand tangled in his hair.

Michael gave him a concerned look, but disappeared to make coffee, bringing Luke a mug when it was done.

Luke gave him a thankful smile, taking the mug and taking a sip before setting it down and speaking into the phone. "I'm aware, alright? Can you just.."

He gave an annoyed hum in response to being cut off and whatever was being said.

"Alright there, Luke?" Ashton asked curiously as him and Calum joined them in the living room.

Luke waved him off, giving him a thumbs up in response to the question before getting up and disappearing from the room, mug of coffee cradled in his hand.

Calum gave Michael a strange look. "Any idea what's going on?"

Michael shook his head in response. "Should we call his work and let them know a situation came up, that he'll be late today?"

"Probably," Ashton commented, phone already out.

The sound of a shattering mug and a low curse came from the kitchen before they could call and Calum sighed. "Maybe hold off on that, make sure he's alright to go to work at all,"

Luke came to stand in the door with a frown, phone pulled away from his face. "Cleaning stuff?"

Calum laughed quietly. "Laundry room," he offered.

Luke nodded and moved towards the room, putting the phone back to his ear. "Wasn't talking to you," he said into the phone.

Another annoyed sound came from Luke, along with a snapped, 'It's none of your business who I was talking to'.

When Luke had gone back to the kitchen, Ashton sighed. "Not how I thought this morning would go," he admitted. "I'm used to having to drag Luke into the land of consciousness, not for him to be the first awake,"

Michael sighed. "Wonder who's on the phone with him, though. He definitely isn't happy about whoever it is,"

When Luke came back through to put stuff away again, he was speaking again. "Can we please discuss this later? Not right before I have work?"

A moment's pause, then the boys heard Luke groan. "I _can't_ just call in to work today. I still have bills to pay, you know?"

Calum shot a confused look to the other boys, but kept quiet. They knew Luke was either keeping something from them or he was lying to whoever he was talking to to get them to leave him alone.

And then Luke came through, phone in his pocket. He gave an apologetic smile to the other three. "Sorry, guys,"

"It's fine," Calum said immediately. "You okay?"

Luke nodded in agreement. "I'm fine," he responded. "I should probably..."

"I'll give you a ride to work, just give me a minute. Eat something, alright?" Ashton said, getting up and disappearing.

But Luke didn't move to get food.

Michael spoke next. "Can we know what that was all about?"

Luke shrugged in response. "Nothing special,"

They didn't press, knowing Luke didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

"You have your lunch?" Ashton asked again as they pulled up to the coffee shop. 

Luke nodded, holding the paper bag up so Ashton could see it.

Ashton gave a wry smile. "Sorry. Just making sure."

Luke smiled faintly. "Thanks,"

* * *

Come lunch, Luke's mood was already in free fall. 

Ashton joined him for lunch. "Mikey and Cal wanted to come as well," he told Luke as the barista worked on drinks. "Said they'll be here in a few minutes. Cal's sister called, so they hung back."

Luke nodded in understanding, handing Ashton the drinks before disappearing to get his lunch and join Ashton at a table.

When Michael and Calum joined them, Calum spoke immediately. "Mali said hello," he told Ashton and Luke.

This got a warm smile out of Luke.

Lunch was quiet for the four boys.

When Luke's lunch break was over, he cleared his trash away and gave the three a happy smile. "Thanks for this," he commented. "I really needed it,"

Michael grinned at him. "Where else would we be?"

"At home, enjoying your day off?" Luke suggested.

Calum waved this suggestion away. "You need to get back to work. We'll have dinner done when you get home. We can spend the rest of the evening watching movies," he commented.

Luke smiled at him before throwing his trash away and getting back to work.

Ashton gave the two a strange look once Luke was gone before he smiled. "So."

Michael laughed when Calum threw a balled up napkin at Ashton.

* * *

When Luke got off work, Michael was waiting on him outside. 

Luke gave the red haired boy a fond smile as they headed home, singing along to the song playing on the radio.

The second he settled down at home, Ashton moved to plop down beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Have a good day?"

Luke nodded in agreement, laying his head against Ashton's shoulder contentedly.

"Adorable," Michael commented as he joined them on the couch.

Ashton stuck his tongue out at the red haired boy.

Calum joined them and smiled fondly at the three. "Dinner's done?" he offered.

Michael got up and disappeared to get food, closely followed by the other three, full of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while for them to all adjust fully to the routine now that Luke had moved in.

They'd come to accept that there were some things that Luke just wasn't willing to tell them about himself. Such as who was calling him every few weeks and making him huffy.

Of course, they all had their secrets, but it was never anything super important, something life threatening.

But Calum wasn't so sure about whoever Luke was dealing with being kept secret from them.

Especially not when Luke broke down in tears after one of the harsher calls he received from whoever it was.

He was still dealing with the boy's breakdown when the other boys got up.

Luke didn't have work that day, but Ashton and Michael did, and both boys immediately offered to call in sick to stay home and help comfort the boy.

But Calum and Luke both waved them off to work, Luke giving teary-eyed smiles to them as he hugged them.

"Call if something happens that you need us home?" Michael said uncertainly, eyes displaying his doubt about the situation.

Calum caught it and nodded in agreement. "Of course," he promised, punctuating it with a kiss to the cheek.

Luke and Ashton smiled at the scene from where they were saying their goodbyes for the morning.

* * *

Michael got home first to see the two curled on the couch, Luke asleep with tear stained cheeks and Calum playing with the blonde's unusually messy hair. 

"How's he been?"

Calum hummed, giving Michael a soft smile. "He's been okay. His mom called earlier,"

"Bet she loves you," Michael pointed out.

Luke hummed tiredly from where his head was resting on Calum's chest. "Mikey?" he asked tiredly, eyes never opening.

"Yeah, I'm here, Lukey,"

Luke gave a faint smile and settled back down, not seeming bothered when Michael sat on his other side and threw an arm around both him and Calum. "Mom said hi to you and Ash,"

Michael chuckled softly, but let Luke fall back asleep.

* * *

Ashton brought pizza in when he came home and was greeted with a slightly more awake Luke. 

"How's today been?"

Calum shook his head, nodding to where Luke was cuddled into both him and Michael. "Stole one of your shirts this morning, plus Mikey's blanket. It's been a long day,"

Ashton nodded in agreement, looking at Luke, who was the picture of a wreck at the moment.

"But his mom called, so he's feeling better. She said to tell you hi,"

Ashton blinked in surprise - he'd never spoken to Luke's family, none of them had.

But he supposed Luke had probably told them about his housemates. "How'd that go?"

Calum laughed. "First question I heard from her when he set his phone on speaker and curled back up was about relationships. He just groaned and she laughed and moved on,"

"She's obsessed with my love life. Or lack thereof," Luke offered from where he was finally shifting to sit up better.

Michael made a noise of discontent when this jarred the controller he had in hand, playing Mario Kart.

"Sorry, Mikey,"

Michael grinned at him before his attention was back on the television screen.

Ashton rolled his eyes, setting the pizza down and contenting himself by sprawling across the three.

Luke laughed, and all the other boys agreed that they preferred hearing that sound than anything else in that moment - Michael didn't even bat an eye when he managed to lose the race, just smiled fondly at Luke.

"So," Michael started, a teasing grin on his face. "Why exactly does our Luke not have a love life?"

Luke went red, shrugging.

"Mikey," Calum warned.

"No...no it's okay. I just...haven't found anyone who I'm interested in who likes me," Luke offered, voice quiet.

Ashton chuckled in response to this answer before he spoke. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

And just like that, Luke felt like he was missing a huge secret between the three, but he ignored it, moving to stretch across Ashton to grab a slice of pizza.

And with that, they all settled into their usual bickering mess of events for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have got to stop falling asleep on this couch," Calum said in quiet complaint the following morning.

Michael chuckled in response, shoving Ashton off them without fanfare and getting up.

Ashton woke with a quiet yelp and a glare directed at the red haired boy.

Calum got up and stretched before heading into the kitchen to start the coffee and begin on breakfast.

Ashton threw a look to Luke, who was now slouched over on the couch in a way that didn't look comfortable, still asleep. He gave a wry smile in response to this.

Michael came back through right about then, dressed and stretching. "Sorry for pushing you off the couch, Ash,"

Ashton pouted up at him for a second before smiling and turning his attention to Luke again, trying to think of the best way to wake the boy up.

Michael laughed quietly, kissing Ashton's cheek as he ducked by to go into the kitchen.

Ashton ignored this before he patted Luke's arm gently. "Luke, wake up."

Luke grumbled, but just rolled further in on himself.

Ashton huffed, but persisted.

Once Luke was awake, Ashton grinned at him happily. "Morning, Luke!"

Luke grumbled, but was up and getting ready for work that day without complaint.

"Still not a morning person," Ashton said as he got up and joined the other two in the kitchen.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realize he hasn't done his laundry yet?" Calum questioned, sharing an amused look with the other two from where he was cooking pancakes.

When Luke came through, shirtless and frowning, Michael laughed. "Just borrow one of our shirts," he told the boy.

"'s not the point," Luke pointed out. "I thought I'd washed stuff a couple days ago."

Ashton shook his head. "You did. Mostly jeans,"

Luke groaned. "Stealing one of your shirts, Mike," he said, disappearing and coming back with a flannel shirt on.

Michael laughed quietly, watching Luke struggle with the sleeves for a moment before moving to help him. "Which one did you grab?"

Luke shrugged in response. "First one I saw?"

Michael nodded in understanding.

* * *

Work was slow for Luke, which was something that was a blessing and a curse wrapped into one. 

When Calum joined him for lunch, he was smiling.

"How's work?"

Luke shrugged in response. "Slow. Nice."

Calum nodded, watching Luke make quick work of clocking out for his lunch and joining him.

Luke spent most of his lunch leaning against Calum's side.

The Maori boy seemed surprised for a moment before he smiled and wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders. "You alright?"

Luke nodded in agreement, glancing up at Calum. "Sorry...is...this okay?"

"This is fine," Calum said calmly with a fond smile. "Just thought I'd make sure you were fine with this, since you're at work,"

Luke knew why he was being cautious - he wasn't sure what had become of Emily, but he didn't want Luke to suffer because of cuddles.

They said nothing more during this, and Michael came in looking tired right after Luke went back to work.

Calum gave him a sad smile before he headed out.

Michael rested his head against the counter as Luke worked.

"Rough day?"

Michael glanced up at Luke before he smiled fondly. "I'm bad at setting stuff up right," he admitted with a shrug. "The record store is a mess right now."

Luke chuckled. "I get off early today. I could stop by and help?"

Michael shook his head. "No. I'll just...I'll deal."

Luke nodded in understanding, handing the coffee over to the red haired boy. "See you at home?"

"See you,"

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Michael got home, it was to see Luke sitting on one end of the couch, guitar across his lap, playing something for the other two boys.

"What am I missing?" Michael asked curiously, smiling when Luke grinned up at him.

Calum was the one who spoke. "Luke felt like having a little jam session. We've been throwing out suggestions."

"Cal won't sing for me," Luke said, pouting at Michael as the red haired boy sat down beside Luke.

Michael laughed, looking at Calum. "You convinced him to play songs for you, but you won't return the favor and sing for him?" he asked with a grin.

Calum shrugged. "I'm not the one out of us who sings in the shower like he's performing for a whole group of people,"

Michael stuck his tongue out at the Maori boy.

Ashton laughed at them. "Just sing, Calum. Bet you could even convince Luke to pick up the second verse for you!"

Luke gave Ashton a look. "I didn't agree to that!"

And just like that, they fell into their usual bickering and Michael smiled contentedly as he settled into routine.

* * *

Dinner was an event - Ashton stole use of the kitchen to cook while the other three talked. 

Once they had all settled with their food, though, Ashton felt his contentment grow.

About halfway through dinner, Luke's phone went off in his pocket.

The boy jumped slightly before grabbing it from the table and answering it, placing it on speaker. "Hi?"

" _Am I interrupting something?"_

Luke smiled fondly at the phone. "Hi Mom! Just dinner,"

Michael and Ashton both looked up in surprise before sharing a smile.

Calum was the one who spoke first out of the other three. "Hi, Mrs. Hemmings!"

" _Is everyone home this time?"_

"Mom..." Luke started warily, eyeing his phone. 

" _No. You've told me so much about them, I want to actually talk to them, if not meet them!"_

Luke went to argue before he just went back to eating. 

"You told your mom about us?" Ashton asked in surprise, a small smile showing in response to the thought. "We made that big an impact on your life?"

Luke nodded, going slightly pink in the face.

The call didn't last long, and once it was over, Luke disappeared and locked himself away in one of the bathrooms.

None of the boys questioned it, just let him have some alone time.

When he joined them, looking a bit worried, Michael spoke. "I think it's sweet," he said immediately, smiling at the blonde who was currently chewing on his lip.

* * *

The boys eventually broke apart to go to bed for the night, and at about one, Luke got up and moved to knock on Ashton's door. 

The hazel eyed boy hummed curiously when the door opened. "Wazzup?"

Luke smiled at the tired tone and moved slightly. "Is it...okay...if I crash in here with you...?"

Ashton just shifted to where Luke could join him.

Luke took that as an invitation and moved to crawl under the covers, curled up against Ashton, who hummed and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"G'night," Luke said quietly.

Ashton chuckled, kissing the top of Luke's head tiredly before letting sleep overcome him again.


	10. Chapter 10

When Luke woke up, it was to an empty bed and Michael jumping on him.

He groaned. "Fuck off," he shot at the red head, curling up further.

Michael gave an amused grin and left the room.

When Luke finally joined the others in the kitchen, dressed for the day and bleary eyed, he shot a glare to anyone who tried to talk to him, heading straight for the coffee.

None of them tried to talk to him until he'd basically inhaled a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," Calum said with an amused smile.

Luke gave a smile of his own. "Morning," he greeted, then looked to Michael. "Sorry for snapping earlier,"

Michael shrugged. "We should know by now to expect it from time to time. You're never a morning person, after all."

"Especially after a rough night," Ashton finished for Michael, giving Luke a concerned look.

Luke caught it and looked down, shrugging. "Couldn't sleep. It's nothing,"

"Yes because a two in the morning wake up call from you asking if you could share a bed is nothing," Ashton deadpanned, but didn't press. "Just as long as you're okay?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess I got used to someone else being there when I went to sleep."

This got some laughter from everyone else and Michael immediately pounced, giving Luke a tight hug. "We spoiled you,"

Luke didn't complain about the attention, just soaked it up.

Ashton was the one to give Luke a ride to work that day, coming in for coffee while he was there. "Was it really you just couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly as they entered the coffee shop.

Luke shrugged, then nodded.

Ashton didn't press for more information, just let Luke go.

Luke was quick about fixing Ashton's usual order, paying for it himself and giving Ashton a warm smile. "Have a good day at work, Ash," he told the other boy

Ashton nodded in agreement with this statement. "I'll be here for lunch, alright? You did bring your lunch, didn't you?"

Luke hesitated before he gave an apologetic smile and shook his head.

Ashton chuckled, phone out and texting Calum within a second. "I'll have one of the guys drop it by." he promised. "See you, Luke."

Luke bit him goodbye and settled into his work.

Calum dropped his lunch by roughly an hour later, giving Luke an amused look at the grateful grin he got.

"Try to remember it from now on?"

Luke nodded in agreement, content with his promise


	11. Chapter 11

When Ashton showed up for lunch, Luke was smiling happily as he worked on an order for a couple at the counter.

Ashton hung back, watching with a fond smile as Luke talked to the two at the counter as he worked.

Once they had their drinks, Luke waved at them. "Have a nice day!" he said cheerily.

Once the two were gone, Ashton approached the counter. "Ready for lunch?"

Luke nodded in agreement, joining Ashton at the table they'd started sitting at together when everything started.

Ashton smiled faintly when Luke joined him. "Good day so far?"

Luke grinned. "The best," he commented happily.

"Good,"

Calum and Michael ended up joining them for the second half of Luke's lunch break, talking calmly about something.

"I see Emily is still here," Michael commented with a knowing look to Luke.

Luke gave him a warning look. "Play nice, Mikey."

"But Luke..."

Luke made a humming noise in the back of his throat before he shrugged. "She's laid off, alright? Play nice,"

At the end of lunch, Luke threw his trash away and headed back to his work, only for Michael to stop him by pulling him into a hug. "We're playing FIFA tonight," he told the blonde barista.

Ashton groaned in complaint, getting a laugh from Calum.

Luke pushed against Michael's chest. "Good to know. Can I get back to work so I don't get in trouble?"

"'Course!" Michael said with a grin, ruffling Luke's hair as he let him go.

"See you later, Luke," Calum offered as the three left, leaving Luke to his work.

* * *

"You're sure you aren't seeing one of them?"

Luke glanced up close to closing time to see Emily standing near him, looking purely curious. He gave a faint smile and shrugged. "I'm sure. There has been no asking out going on either way. Between me and any of them,"

When Ashton showed up to get him, Luke threw him a faint smile and held up the coffees he had made. "On me. Figure you'll want it if we're playing FIFA with Mikey and Cal."

"I'm not playing FIFA," Ashton said immediately, but moved to help Luke carry the drinks.

Luke gave him a surprised look before he gave a wry grin. "Good. Then you'll play pillow for me because I want to stay out of the way if it's Mikey and Cal playing,"

Ashton gave a soft laugh at this, nodding in agreement.

Once they were gone, Ashton spoke again. "We just ordered take out, I think. I don't know. It was Cal who did the ordering."

Luke hummed in understanding.

* * *

FIFA with the other boys was a mess, Luke thought. Michael had a thing about yelling constantly when they were trying to focus. 

Luke ended up laughing and throwing a wadded up napkin at the red haired boy.

Ashton had contented himself with his arms around Luke's waist, watching the three joke about anything they could think of.

Calum glanced back at them and smiled fondly. "Cute," he commented.

Ashton laughed quietly, nodding in agreement, kissing Luke's cheek teasingly.

Luke gave him a strange look before he rolled his eyes and settled against him.

A bit later, Michael glanced back and laughed - Luke had fallen asleep against Ashton.

Ashton glanced down curiously before giving a fond smile.

"Alright, get him to bed. We'll clean up," Calum said softly.

Ashton nodded, shifting to get up and pick Luke up.

Luke hummed softly at the sudden movement, but Ashton only shushed him and carried him from the room.

Next thing they were aware of was Ashton yelping.

Michael laughed in response, but only helped Calum clean up.

Ashton didn't rejoin them, telling them he'd gotten trapped in cuddles by Luke.


End file.
